My Rants
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Here, I will rant about any cat in the warriors series! Please note this is my opinion, and I do not mean any offense!
1. Firestar shippings

**A/N: Hey! Here's a new thingy ma jig... And yeah, this isn't a _nother_ story, because I don't want you all to kill me for writing tons of things and never finishing them. But hey, I _did_ press 'complete' on Jealousy. Oh yeah, read that if your mad I discontinued it (For now). **

**Anyway, this will be a thingy about ranting! LOL, I saw some others do this, and I just _really_ need to get some of my... erm, 'strong feelings' for some characters and shipping out. So yeah. Please, note that I do not own warriors, and that this is my own opinion. You can argue if you want, but I have my opinion about these characters. **

**So yeah. Here I go!**

* * *

My first one is about a three shippings that I feel strongly about: Firestar x Cinderpelt, Firestar x Sandstorm and Firestar x Spottedleaf. Yup, the famous Firestar shippings.

Fire x Cinder: I, personality, do not like this shipping. You could say I hate it. The first reason is that, people are always whinning about how Firestar should have been with Cinderpelt, blah blah blah. I know, I know I did do a chapter in 'Jealousy' on it, but that doesn't mean I like that shipping. Also, I feel like it just wouldn't have worked either way. I mean, it was a one sided love... and it just gets on my nerves when people write fanfics about Firestar really loving Cinderpelt and yada yada yada.

Plus, you may argue "But what if Firestar did love her?". My answer is, he didn't. He loved Sandstorm! There are pretty much _no_ hints that Firestar even _thought_ about a romantic relationship with his former apprentice. Sure, he did feel bad for her... but there wasn't anything about him and her!

So yeah. In conclusion, it would never work, and I don't like that shipping at all.

Now, onto the next one.

Fire x Sand (My favorite!): I love this shipping. Sandstorm used to tease and bully Firestar, but she realized what she was doing wrong and started being kind to him. To me, she was really the best cat for Firestar. Others may argue she was to mean and emotional about Firestar's crush on Spottedleaf, but don't say she's stuck-up or anything. Sandstorm simply was jealous, and hurt inside about how much her mate had liked the medicine cat.

In my opinion, Sandstorm was kind and caring on the inside all of the time, and sometimes got hurt or upset and acted up. Also, she DID NOT _steal_ Firestar from Cinderpelt. She didn't! Cinderpelt was the one who told him about her liking him! And people do say Cinderpelt was nervous and just said Sandstorm's name, but still, there was no way Firestar was stolen from her! Sandstorm had no intention on 'stealing' Firestar from Cinderpelt.

Overall, no matter what people may argue, Sandstorm is the right cat for Firestar. Period.

Fire x Spotted (LOL, spotted. Sorry, I'll continue...): This wouldn't have worked, even if Spottedleaf survived. First off, she was w _ay_ too old. Second, she was a medicine cat. You may argue about those two things, but whatever.

Plus, it wasn't love. They didn't fall in love with each other, and again, poor Sandstorm didn't steal Firestar from her! Spottedleaf w _anted_ Firestar to be happy, and supported them together! Anyway, it wasn't love. It was simply a crush that they both had on each other. It would never have worked, and Spottedleaf wasn't his 'Secret mate' either. I've seen people say that she visited him in his dreams and they became mates. NOT. TRUE.

Spottedleaf supported him, guided him through his life, and helped him. They _never_ developed a romantic relationship. Ever.

* * *

 **To conclude, Firestar is meant to be with Sandstorm in my book. Nobody else. Sandstorm didn't steal Firestar from anyone. And Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf weren't meant to be with him. Period.**

 **Well, I know what my next rant will be about (I'm not telling you though ;D). But, you can give me names of cats and tell me to rant about them if you want! But, I will be ranting about my own opinion, so beware!**


	2. Graystripe, Millie and Silverstream

**A/N: Here's my next one! This one will be about Silverstream, Graystripe and Millie.**

 **Oh yeah, and here's a responce to the review(s)!**

 **Duskclaw of Riverclan: LOL! Nice to find someone who agrees on my opinions about Firestar's shippings!**

* * *

Graystripe: He's a nice guy. I liked him from the beginning, and loved how funny and entertaining he was. Firestar's best friend, his buddy... Graystripe was a great cat for me to read about. But as the series went on, he sort of lost that fun spirit.

Well, he did fall in love with Silverstream. I honestly have nothing against falling in love with a cat from another clan, and I do support Gray x Silver. But then she died. And afterwards, Graystripe left to be in Riverclan with his kits. I was a little mad when he left, but happy to see Firestar visiting him.

Overall, Graystripe was a great character throughout the first series. Then, he got a little wonky. My favorite character (Yeah, that's right! Graystripe was my favorite!), had sort of changed. He got boring, and lost that funny and entertaining spirit (as I said). Slowly, he began to become less of a favorite character, and I kinda forgot about him. Honestly, I wish that Graystripe had stayed the same, as my favorite. So, in the end, it seemed poor Graystripe just lost his fun personality.

Silverstream: Ah, Silverstream. Good ol' Silverstream. We didn't see her much, but we all know that he was one of Graystripe's mates.

My opinion on Silverstream is kinda blank. I wish we'd seen more of her, because she could have been a great character that I liked. But she died giving birth, before we could really see much of who she was. So, not really knowing Silverstream, to me she seems to be just... dull.

Millie: Oh Millie... to be honest, I loved her from the beginning (Of course, the baginning meaning in the manga). She was fun, smart, kind, caring... I shipped her and Graystripe right off the bat. Oh yeah, one thing about the Gray x Millie shipping? Well, again, Millie didn't steal Graystripe from Silverstream. Graystripe didn't cheat on his former mate. For crying out loud, Silverstream was _dead_!

Anyway, Millie was the best. Others were mean to her, and I loved her and felt for her. I mean, just because she didn't want to be ashamed of being a former kittypet, doesn't mean she's weak!

But then... It got bad. Millie loved all of her kits, cared for them, and was happy she had them. But, when Briarlight got crippled... Millie started treating her better than her other kits. It was sad to see poor Blossomfall being scolded and really taking a hit for how her mother treated her. I almost cried when Blossomfall went to train int eh dark forest because of this!

Bumblestripe wasn't too effected, but I feel like Blossomfall really was. Millie was... (Okay, I have to admit...) a bad mother... But now, I feel bad for how everyone treats her horrible. They say that she was a terrible cat, and onyl cared about Briarlight... That is not true! Of course, Millie still cares about her other kits! I understand how she might get caught up in one of her daughter's injury, and maybe leave out her other kits. Millie wasn't a nice or very good mother, but she still loved her other kits. Deep inside, even though she might not show it, she does.

So yeah... To end, I have mixed feelings for Millie.

* * *

 **A/N: There ya go! You can give me suggestions on who to rant next, but if I get no suggestions, I still will post!**


	3. Tigerstar, Sasha, Hawkfrost and Mothwing

**A/N: Here's my next one! Requested by a quest, I'm doing Tigerstar today! Also, I may be doing Sasha, Hawkfrost and Mothwing. Next, I'll do more of the Tigerstar family.**

* * *

Tigerstar: Ah, Tigerstar. He's hated by everyone. Elders tell kits stories about how ruthless he was. He trained warriors in the dark forest. He was evil.

Well, I knew Tigerclaw was trouble from the moment I heard of him. I felt so mad when he put so much pressure on poor Ravenpaw until the apprentice left the clan! Tigerclaw seemed evil and horrible, ambitious, power hungry. HE was the bad guy. HE was the villan.

But what if it were different? I feel like personaly, the Erins made Tigerstar _too_ evil. I would have liked it if he were at least a little bit nice.

I still don't like the Tigerstar that is in the books, but I wish he was different. He was a bit too bad.

Sasha: I love Sasha. I read the manga, and I liked her a lot. People could maybe say she was bad, but I love her.

I cried when I saw how hard she took it when her twoleg died and she didn't know. I feel like she's a second me, someone misunderstood and lost. Sasha is probably my second favorite cat, standing next to Graystripe.

So what, she fell in love with Tigerstar?! Don't treat her bad because she loved an 'evil' cat. Sasha was tricked, mislead, and Tigerstar lied. He made her beleive he was nice, and that he was doing the right thing.

I cursed at Tigerstar when he made Sasha feel bad. She finally learned the truth, and tried to keep her kits nice. She raised them to be good and raised them well! Sasha never intended to make Hawkfrost evil. Never.

She tried to do the best for her kits, and when she tried to make them come back with her she was just trying to be a good mother. I would do the same!

Overall, Sasha was a good cat. I love her.

Hawkfrost: NUUU! I loved lil' Hawk in the manga. He seemed to inoccent, so cute... When he turned to evil Hawkfrost I almost cried.

Hawkfrost was mean. But, I wish he'd been better. Poor lil' Hawk... I loved him. Then, he just got evil.

Not much to say about him.

Mothwing: Mothwing! I love her! She was adorable in the manga, and I loved her throughout the series. She was helpful too, and loyal.

Moth was the best, and I truely think she is nice. I don't care what others may say: My little Moth is always going to be on my favorite cat list!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the last two were short... Hawkfrost and Mothwing were hard for me tocome up with things for. I'll do more of a Rant on the next one. Remember to request!**


	4. Ashfur, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw

**A/N: Hey! I'm not dead! LOL. This one was requested by Frostfeather22! But anyway, here I'm doing Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Ashfur!**

* * *

Squirrelflight: She was nice. Lil' Squirrelkit, daughter of Firestar, the perfect. I mean, I liked her, but to me Squirrelflight seemed like Firestar. TOO perfect.

Anyway, there's one thing I REALLY hate about her. Well, not really hate, actually, but it just bugs me. I'll always remember what Squirrelflight said when Ashfur threatened to kill Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze...

She said she didn't care if he killed them because they weren't her kits!

No, I'm not mad about Squirrelflight covering up for her sister... I'm mad that she said she didn't _care_ if her own nephews _died_. I mean, just because you aren't the mother doesn't mean you can say you don't care if they die! ARUGH! Squirrelflight, y u say dat... and even in front of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze! WHYYYY!?

Okay, well, now that that's out of my system... Right, back to Squirrelflight.

I was still angry with her when Hollyleaf revealed the secret. I actually felt a bit bad for Leafpool and Squirrelflight. I felt even more sad for Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw refused to forgive her. Anyway, this is going to turn into a Brambleclaw rant soon... so, overall I think Squirrelflight was a jerk at some points but didn't exactly deserve what she was put through.

Brambleclaw: Ah, Brambleclaw. I didn't trust him as a kit (like Firestar, lol). But slowly, I began to like him. Brambleclaw became a good and nice cat to me, and I liked him. He seemed like an amazing mate for Squirrelflight, until the whole deal I was talking about with Squirrelflight...

U DIDN'T HAVE TO HOLD A GRUDGE! I know, I would be hurt and upset too, but I wouldn't be as mad as Brambleclaw got. I wouldn't be like he was.

Ashfur: Ashfur... Ashfur, Ashfur. I am very upset with him for many things, here are some:

He was WAY too dramatic. I mean, I liked Ashkit and Ashpaw and all, but when he became Ashfur and went crazy over Squirrelflight it got bad. Ashfur never even thought about what SHE wanted, and just wanted her to love him.

He was also mean. He threatened to KILL so that she would love him!

But, there are some things I understand about him...

I understand how he was deeply hurt and very upset and really got caught up in his anger.

I also get why under a lot of pressure he would say bad stuff, but I still don't agree with Ashfur's choices. I mean, I do have some pity for Squirrelflight since he put pressure on her to force her to say what she said.

So yeah. Ashfur goes both ways for me.

* * *

 **A/N: Here ya go! Request anything, and I'll do it!**


	5. Mapleshade and Bluestar

**A/N:**

 **Me: Ah, time to go on the old fanfiction again... -Logs on-**

 **Let's see... Time to check the reviews -Looks at reviews, sees 13 reviews for My Rants-**

 **O_O... -Scrolls through them- wow! Wow! Thanks so much, you guys! I didn't expect this! I mean, some may say 13 isn't much, but, it's a lot for me! Thanks everyone!**

 **There are a ton of requests, so I'm starting off here with: Bluestar! Yup, ol' Blue (LOL)! And, also I'll do Mapleshade real quick just because I'm going to.**

* * *

Bluestar: Honestly, I liked her. Let's start from the beginning though...

Bluefur was a good cat to me. I liked her, a lot. LOL, to me Thrushpelt seemed a little annoying at times. Like, kinda flirting with Bluefur all the time... But nevermind that.

Some were mad when Bluefur had kits with Oakheart (I think that was it). I mean, I didn't exactly support that shipping, but I liked the kits a lot. I thought it was sooo sweet -Timeskip to da future- when the kits (Don't remember their names, LOL, I'll check later, srry!) got to see Bluestar as she died. I mean, c'mon, whoever doesn't like a moment like that has a heart of stone! :D

Anyway, then Rusty entered the clans. Yes, there are some choices a think Bluestar shouldn't have made... like, inviting a random kittypet into the clans after she's pretty much barely seen him? I know, 'Fire alone will save our clan'... but really, I wouldn't be that... opening...

Anyway, Bluestar was one of my favorite cats for awhile. But when she suddenly went all crazy and stopped believing in Starclan, then things got out of hand. I mean, take a chill pill! Bluestar went crazy. Then, she made the ultimate sacrifice for her clan, which actually helped prove to me she was still a loyal cat.

Seriously, she was awesome! In my opinion, Bluestar should have lived longer! I mean, Firestar lived for what, three of four series!? And Bluestar lived for half a series. Plus, I think she wasn't as much of a Mary-Sue as Firestar turned out to be. I'll do a Firestar rant later, but honestly, Bluestar was like, my favorite leader.

Mapleshade: Here she is, everyone! Mapleshade! I actually like her! I mean, so what, she was a jerk? Okay, let me start from the beginning...

Poor Maple. I felt bad for her. That doesn't mean I agree with some of her bad decisions in life, though.

Appledusk. UGH! Y U MEAN!? Sorry, but I felt bad. She found love, was happy for a bit, then Appledusk turned on her, leaving her depressed and upset. I mean, he blamed her for their kits' drowning! How was it her fault? She tried, okay?

Then, jerky Appledusk took a mate in Riverclan. Wow. This all made Mapleshade so upset and confused, she went mad. I can see how she would be angered.

So yeah. I could say a lot more, but it might sound repetitive so I'll leave it here.

* * *

 **A/N: Next, I'll do more requests! Until then... SW out!**


	6. Happy Holidays!

**A/N: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Graystorm: We wish you a merry christmas!**

 **Sparklepaw: We wish you a merry christmas!**

 **Spark: And a happy whatever holiday you celebrate!**

 **LOL, Happy holidays guys! This will be... A special holiday rant! I will try to fit in all the requests I've gotten, as a special treat. I'll be very busy though, making special christmas stuff on my stories!**

* * *

First up we have...

Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: I disagree and agree with her. She's kinda be like a frienemy to me. Something I disagree about first...

That she killed. SHE KILLED ASHFUR. I have mixed feelings for Ashfur, but I was like 'WHAT!?' when Hollylead killed him. I do understand how to pressure and pain of your mother lying and all that could lead to murder, but... HOLLYLEAF JUST NO.

I agree that she was hurt when she found out Squirrelflight and Leafpool had lied. Well, I mean, I think I would be upset too.

So, onto the next one.

Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: He's... well... I feel like everyone feels so bad for him. He can't see. He's a medicine cat, and can't see.

I think we all know he can't see.

Well, everybody is sad for him. Nobody thinks he might be a bit needy at points? I do. But don't get me wrong, I like the dude!

And... Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: Thank you, Lionblaze. You became mates with Cinderheart, Cinderpelt's reincarnation. I'm thankful for that...

But dude, you've done some wrong. The guy is known as 'so amazingly strong!'... LOL, I feel like I pulled that sentence from my latest Trollfic. Anyway, I think he's a bit like Firestar... too overpowered. But anyway, sorry if I seem rushed... I'm okay with him.

Next up...

Foxleap!

Foxleap: I feel like Foxleap was a cool guy. But, all that stuff about being named 'Foxcatcher'? No offense... but that name doesn't fit. And it's not worth arguing with your sis about.

But anyway, I did think he shouldn't have died. He fought well in the dark forest battle, and I hated to see him die slowly from those wounds. But, things that happen happen, I guess...

He was a little to fussy sometimes. About his warrior name, about battling as a kit, with his sister... seems to have a little too much determination.

Icecloud: Sorry to just jump into this one.. running low on time. Anyway, she helped her brother Foxleap in many ways, I think. She helped keep him contained, make his decisions reasonable. She was a good sister. I don't think she should have just died from greencough when she did. Really? Really erins!?

I don't think she ever had a crush on Lionblaze, as said in one of the chats. But, I'm not sure.

Sorry if I missed any! Thank you for all the support!

* * *

 **A/N: Happy holidays!**


	7. Top five favorite shippings rant thing

**A/N: Okay, got an idea! I'll do some top ten/five rants!**

 **First, top five favorite warriors couples and why.**

* * *

5\. Mille x Gray and Silver x Gray. It's balanced between the two. I laughed seeing Sillverstream and Graystripe falling in love, even though they were from different clans. I cried when Silverstream died, but don't hate Mille and Graystripe. They really bonded and Mille cared about him. She made him happy, and Silverstream would have wanted that.

4\. Blue x Oak. It was cute to see the two falling in love. It broke my heart when poor Bluestar had to leave their kits and go through all the pain she did. Poor her! This couple was a great one while it lasted.

3\. Cinder x Lion. I'm meaning CinderHEART x LionBLAZE, just so you know. I like it because Cinderpelt got to kinda see and feel how it felt to love and then allowed Cinderheart's real spirit to live with him. Lionblaze really gave the cat a chance and loved her like any mate would. Plus, they just... work!

2\. Bright x Cloud. It's SO cute! I love how nice and supportive Cloudtail is to his mate. They are adorable, and are perfect for each other. I don't think Bright x Swift would have worked out, even if he were to live. And Daisy x Cloud? JUST NO. NO.

1\. Don't hate, and don't kill me. Please don't, but this one will have to go to... Fire x Sand.

Why, you may ask? It's well developed and works. From Sandpaw bullying and hating him, then to her realizing that he's more than just a kittypet, then to them becoming friends, best friends, and then falling in love. I like it. Plus, it works. They're close to the same age, (Not saying that's a good or bad thing!) very same-level at a lot of things, have similar personalities and more.

So to conclude, this is my favorite because they really are the best for each other.

* * *

 **A/N: There ya go!**


	8. Responding to all reviews!

**A/N: Today, I shall take the time to respond to EVERY review on this. No rants in this chapter, but responses and a short story at the end!**

* * *

 **My first review, from 'Guest'.**

 **Guest: Done!**

 **Frostfeather22: Thanks, and I've done it now!**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: That's okay, all of us have different opinions. I'm glad to find another Fire x Sand shipper! Anyway, I may check out some of your rants later.**

 **GravityFallsIsAmazing: Gah, forgot to include yours! Oops! I will soon!**

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf: Glad to hear that! Did I rant about them? Not sure. I will if not!**

 **Another from Frostfeather22!: Thank you! I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Amberstorm233: Yeah, people all over the internet were writing about things were Firestar and Spottedleaf were mates in Firestar's dreams. Another thing that just bothers me about this shipping that I'll mention in my top five least favorite couples is that... Spottedleaf... is Sandstorm's Aunt... It's ture, look on the wiki. It's just like... strange...**

 **Two more Amberstorm233's!**

 **1: Yeah, people scream at her for not paying attention to Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. Hello, first of all Millie is a former kittypet. Her daughter suddenly is crippled. Do you think she'd know how to deal with that without accidentally neglecting her other kits? Millie doesn't really understand that stuff enough. It's not her fault she made mistakes.**

 **2: Yep, Ashfur and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight and all that stuff in complicated. I don't think anyone in that group is innocent, not saying you said that though.**

 **WildChild13: Did those in the special Christmas one! But, thanks anyway!**

 **Pikawarriorcat: I think I did. Hard to keep track, ya know!**

 **Guest (This is a long one!): Exactly! Millie left her old life behind for one cat, faced many things that were hard for her to understand, and then her daughter is crippled. She's went through all this change, and I can Imagine it was tough on her. So, she spent time with her crippled daughter. When her other daughter got into trouble, I'm sure with all that was going on Millie was scared and frustrated and got mad at her for almost dying.**

 **Another from Cloudjumper Kat: Again, I'll check out your rants later. And yes, Mapleshade... I have mixed feelings for her.**

 **Jordan: Done them!**

 **And, the newest one...**

 **Phoenixflame of Thunderclan: I know, but... the thing that just bothers me is that... Spottedleaf is Sandstorm's Aunt, and that just creeps me out a bit for some reason. But yes, Spottedleaf did want him to be happy.**

 **And, here so I'm not breaking the rules, is a VERY SHORT WEIRD RANDOM STORY!**

Once there was a cat. Her name was Fluffy. She was fluffy and white, and a kittypet. One day, she woke up and walked out her cat flap. She saw a brown tabby tomcat standing there.

"Hello, meh name is Fluffy!" Fluffy said. The tom grinned. "Hello Fluffy, meh name is Brownstripe. Meh a warrior cat!"

Fluffy gasped. She started running in circles. "OMG CAN I JOIN YO CLAAAAAN!?"

"Sure! You can be Fluffyface!" And the two ran off to the clan. When they got there, the leader accepted Fluffyface as a warrior. She and Brownstripe became mates and had six kits. Their names were Fatkit, Overweightkit, Peanutkit, Woodenkit, Dirtkit and Kitkat.

 **A/N: The end! Well, that was random. Anyway, bye for now!**


	9. Top five least favorite shippings

**A/N: Here's my top five LEAST favorite warriors cats couples and why. Enjoy!**

* * *

5\. Shell x Rain. Rainflower was a jerk, Shellheart was only trying to help... they weren't meant to ever be together. I was glad they broke up, because It really wasn't working.

4\. Crow x Night. Crowfeather and Nightcloud. It really was a bad decision, and was NOT love. It broke Nightcloud's heart, and caused chaos and havoc. Crowfeather and Nightcloud shouldn't have been. It was just for staying loyal to the clan.

3\. Swift x Bright. This... I love Swiftpaw, and feel bad for him, but he lead Brightheart into a deathtrap as an apprentice. It was his fault he died, his fault the dogs got him and hurt Brightheart. Well, I feel mean saying that, but it's partially true. And if Swiftpaw survived, it just would not have worked out at all.

2\. Fire x Spotted. Spottedleaf. Is. Sandstorm's. Aunt. Just think about that. There was way too much of an age difference. Plus, Spottedleaf and Firestar never became a thing. They really didn't. I don't care what you say, they didn't. That's the truth.

1\. Fire x Cinder. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Cinderpelt and feel horrible for her. But, FirexCinder... no. I'm sorry, but no. Cinderpelt got past her feelings for Firestar, yet everybody whines about how they should have been together. And that creates hate for poor Sandstorm, and then we have people screaming "DIE SANDSTORM!". I just don't like any of it.

Plus, it says that Firestar NEVER HAD FEELINGS FOR CINDERPELT on the wiki. To conclude, please don't destroy me, but this couple is not meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
